


Whatever it Takes

by Alyson



Series: 101 Ways to Fall [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!McCoy, Consensual Infidelity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Asexual Spock, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Top!Kirk, Unsafe Sex, possessive Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Modern day AU. Jim Kirk is the CEO of a car manufacturing company. Jocelyn McCoy is the top employee of an advertising agency wanting to make partner. Leonard is her emotionally degraded husband, arm candy, and in the case of Jim, lincintive to get his signature on the line.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Over three years ago, a few months before my impromptu leave of absence, Violet26 commented on "How to Snag a Second Chance at Love," a story in which I had a very possessive Bones, that she'd like to see a possessive Jim at some point. I think this probably qualifies :).

“Leonard!”

Leonard McCoy involuntarily flinched when he heard the front door slam shut and his wife yell for him. He left his study where he had been working on his novel to meet the sharp clacking of Jocelyn's heels as she walked down the hall with clear purpose. She was home early from work. That was never good.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he greeted her once he found her in their bedroom, lightly kissing the cheek she offered him. “How was your day? You're home early.”

“Oh course I am,” she replied in a bored tone, not even looking at him and draping a dry cleaning bag on the bed. “We have a party to attend tonight. I picked up your suit at the dry cleaners.”

Leonard frowned. She hadn't told him anything about a party, but that wasn't unusual. As far as she was concerned, he did nothing all day but sit around and putter on the computer. He should have no problem dropping everything and getting ready for whatever party or event she had planned. Even if it was at their place.

And she was right, to an extent. Leonard would drop everything and he'd be ready, looking sharp and with a smile to show off his dimples affixed to his handsome face, with whatever notice she gave him. Tonight would be no different. 

*~*~*~*

When Leonard and Jocelyn met they had been young and it had been love. She was ambitious, and so was he. They were attending the same University; her in marketing, him in premed. Much to their families' disapproval, they had gotten married quickly, but they seemed to prove everyone wrong about them being too young, about them holding the other back and soon everyone saw them as a young power couple.

And then Leonard's father got ill and died a slow, wasting death, followed shortly by his mother. The doctors said heart attack. Leonard figured she'd died of a broken heart. He understood how that could happen. Sometimes, he had thought he might, too.  
In a haze of depression, Leonard didn't cope very well, and he ended up dropping his classes, planning to go back the next semester. He never did. Instead, he started writing. Novels, short stories – nothing that ever got finished or sold, but he poured his heart into it, and he came out on the other side battered, but alive.

Jocelyn coped by finishing school, working hard, and ignoring her grieving husband. After a few months she thought he should be able to pick himself up and move on, but he didn't. That's when she knew: her husband was weak. By the time he pulled himself mostly together, she no longer noticed him and had long taken to looking at his sloppy clothes with disdain, until she just didn't look at him any longer.

That slightly changed when she began working for the top marketing firm in the city. She needed to make a good impression at parties and she drilled that into Leonard's head while she dressed him in new suits. And he performed spectacularly. He had found his way back to himself, so he was able to turn on his Southern charm like he had as a younger man, and clients and coworkers alike were impressed with Jocelyn's husband.

She took advantage of that, but she still could not feel the love she had had for him all those years ago when it felt like the entire world revolved around them and they were both going to be successful. She was successful. He was her unemployed house-husband.

She never let him forget how useless he was and how grateful he should be for still having her. Looking pretty on her arm was the least he could do.

*~*~*~*

“Now Leonard,” Jocelyn started the minute they were out the door and in the Uber. “James Kirk is the multi-millionaire CEO of Kirk Automotive, that manufacturing company everyone's talking about. Well, you probably haven't heard of them, you're so disconnected.”

“I've heard of them, they make beautiful sports cars and his company was voted -”

“We're in negotiations with him to be his marketing firm. If I manage to land this account, I'll make partner. You want to keep living in a nice condo don't you?”

“That doesn't really -”

“Leonard?”

“Yes, Jocelyn.”

“Exactly. So turn on the charm, carry yourself like you wear suits and not sweatpants, and don't embarrass me with talk of your little hobby.”

*~*~*~*

He would talk about his 'little hobby', not that she'd actually notice. It's what the people he spoke to found interesting about him. He may have been without direction in his writing while he was grieving, but in the time since, he had taken what medical school had taught him and what he'd learned while writing and began penning his own medical drama. He hoped to turn his characters into a series, if he could ever finish the first book. It was hard, with Jocelyn breathing down his neck.

But maybe, just maybe, she'd respect him when he was done. Maybe she'd love him again.

*~*~*~*

“There he is,” Jocelyn whispered to Leonard shortly after they walked into the penthouse apartment owned by Jim Kirk. “I'll introduce us, just don't embarrass me.”

Leonard just nodded, offering his wife his arm and letting her lead him over to the other man. He couldn't keep his eyes off him as they approached. He was a golden god with a bright smile and brighter eyes, wrapped in a form fitting, expensive suit. When he looked their way, he made eye contact with Leonard, and it was obvious even to him that Kirk looked him up and down, and liked what he saw. His face heated at that thought.

“Mr. Kirk,” Jocelyn smiled brightly, offering her hand. “I'm Jocelyn McCoy. This is my husband Leonard.”

“It's good to meet you,” he replied, shaking Jocelyn's hand before turning to grip Leonard's, bringing his other hand up to hold Leonard's entire hand in a caressing grip. The “Call me Jim,” was directed to him.

Jocelyn observed all of this with a shrewd eye. She had heard that Kirk was a big flirt and it looked like he had taken an interest in her otherwise useless husband. That was an opportunity she was not going to let slip through her fingers. So, after a few minutes of socializing and casually reminding the CEO of what her firm could do for him, she suddenly excused herself.

“I'm so sorry,” she smiled. “Could I use your powder room?”

“Of course,” Jim replied, holding an arm out towards a short hallway on the other side of the room. “It's just down there, second door on the left.”

“Thank you,” she simpered and wove her way through the other guests, disappearing down the hall.

“So, Leonard,” Jim said, grabbing his attention. “What's your role in that relationship.”

“I, oh,” Leonard was startled by the question. He thought he knew what he was being asked, but he'd never heard it put that way. “Well, I'm a writer. Not published, yet, but I'm working on a medical drama series...”

“I do want to know more about that,” Jim interrupted, reaching out and taking Leonard's hand again, fingers stroking over his palm. “But that's not what I meant. You were practically pulling away from her while the two of you were standing there, playing happy couple. She wasn't trying to keep you next to her. Also, my blatant interest in you actually made her happy, not uncomfortable. You're not uncomfortable with my attention, either.”

With a flush, Leonard realized he was basically holding the other man's hand and had moved closer to him as he spoke. He removed his hand, slowly and reluctantly, but he didn't move away from him, not even when Jim smiled at his reaction and took a step closer.

“I want to know what kind of role you play for Jocelyn. Arm candy? Collared pet? Poly? True love, you're just shy but love attention?”

“Um,” Leonard was embarrassed. He should have been offended, should have told him off and pulled away, but two things stopped him. Jocelyn's desire for the contract, and his own enjoyment of the attention. 

“More like the first. People usually find me charming and it helps her.”

“I sure do,” Jim leered, sliding closer and slipping a hand onto Leonard's waist. “Do you guys ever let the other out to play with a new friend? I could see her not letting you wander off with another woman, but some women don't mind if their husband plays with another man. I mean, I could do things for you she can't, and she can give you things that I couldn't.”

“You mean like humiliation and degradation?” he shot out without thinking, his mouth tilting and one eyebrow raising in a sassy expression that he hadn't felt like making in... he didn't know how long. Jim lost the leer and looked concerned.

“She's mean to you?”

“N- no,” Leonard back peddled, shocked he'd said that. “That's not what I meant.”

Jim's face softened and he stepped back a little, dropping his hand. Leonard felt the loss keenly and hoped he didn't just destroy Jocelyn's chance getting the contract. He didn't care about the money, but his life would be a living hell for the foreseeable future. He didn't think too hard about why he was so disappointed that the other man had stopped touching him. Right about that time, Jocelyn returned and Jim plastered on what Leonard was realizing was a fake smile.

“So sorry I took so long,” she smiled. “So, what were you two men talking about?”

“Well, Leonard was telling me how much he admires my new line of cars, and I offered to take him out to the track and let him drive one, or two.” Jim grinned at him while Leonard did his best to not look surprised.

“Oh, that sounds like fun! You two should set that up.”

“Actually, I was hoping he was free tomorrow. And that I could get his number to coordinate.”

“Oh, he's definitely free. Leonard has a very open schedule,” Jocelyn said before Leonard could answer.

Next thing he knew, Jocelyn had Jim's phone, programming Leonard's number into it then they were   
leaving.

“Perfect,” Jocelyn crowed on the way home. “I knew he liked you, I don't know why, but he clearly finds you attractive. What ever you do, don't blow this. This promotion means pretty things for you, Leonard. Hell, I might even get you one of those cars you're lucky enough to get to drive tomorrow.”

Leonard ignored the comment about 'pretty things.' Jocelyn couldn't wrap her brain around the idea that he wasn't a vapid boy toy. Her realizing that Jim was attracted to him but was still pushing him at him was what bothered him the most. He knew she didn't love him near as much as he still loved her, but did she not love him at all?

“Jocelyn,” he began, “how far, exactly, do you want me to go?”

“Leonard,” she said with an intensity that surprised him and looked him directly in the eye for the first time since university, as far as he could remember, “you go as far as you have to. Do whatever it takes to land that account. Anything he wants.”

Leonard swallowed hard.

*~*~*~*

When Leonard got home, he went directly to his study and threw his suit jacket over his computer chair and himself over his sofa. He had just closed his eyes when his phone alerted him to a text message.

Unknown: It's Jim. Does she always schedule your play dates like that?

Leonard smiled and quickly added him to his contacts.

Leonard: That was the first time she's done that. She really wants you happy.  
Jim: Hope you feel the same ;) Send me a pic?

Leonard raised an eyebrow, then snapped a pic of his dress shoes propped up on the far armrest of the sofa and sent it.

Jim: Oooh, laying on the couch. Not what I meant, though. Something more like this.

And then Jim sent a picture of his bare chest, lightly dusted with gold hairs, pecs and the bicep not engaged in photo taking flexed. Leonard's mouth went dry and he suddenly felt a little tight in the pants. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang open over his own naked chest and stomach. He stood to take the best pic he could. He wasn't as buff as Jim, but he was no slouch and felt fairly confident when he sent Jim the pic of his own cut pecs and abs, dark hair making a trail from his belly button to disappear behind his belt buckle.

Jim: You are so fucking hot. Any chance I can see more of that trail of hair on your stomach? I can't tell you how much that turns me on.

Jim's words were turning him on. He hadn't had that kind of attention directed to his body in a long time. He took care of himself mostly for Jocelyn, but she hadn't looked at him, much less touched him, in probably two years. He barely hesitated to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He worked his underwear down beneath the pants, making it look like he wasn't wearing anything, and held his now impossibly hard cock out of the way as he snapped the pic, showing a span of skin that stopped just at showing the line of his pubic hair.

It took longer for Jim to reply to that one and Leonard started feeling a little nervous. When it finally came in, he felt hot all over reading Jim's reply.

Jim: Beautiful. I couldn't stop stroking myself after getting that pic. I'm close to coming. Can I show you?

Leonard hesitated. He really wanted to see, but... but nothing. Jocelyn told him to keep him happy. It was clear that this would make the other man happy. If it made Leonard happy, too... well, he didn't have to tell her. She wouldn't care, anyhow.

Leonard: Yeah

Jim immediately sent the pic. He was huge, the reddened head of his cock reaching to his navel, precum leaking from the slit and leaving a shiny sheen over his stomach. His forefinger and thumb were circling the base of his penis, just barely closing around the thick shaft, his fingers relaxed over his balls, which were clearly drawn up to his body.

Leonard had pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees and relaxed back onto the sofa when he saw Jim's thick member, ready to blow, on his phone's screen. He quickly took himself in hand, stroking up and down his shaft, thumb rolling over the head and pushing his thumb into the slit while his eyes were glued to the other man's picture. It didn't take him long. Cum streaked over his stomach and chest with only a few pulls. It wasn't a surprise. He was so sexually frustrated.

In a fit of inspiration he took a picture of his still hard cock laying on his stomach and all the cum covering him. Then he swiped a finger in one of the puddles and brought it up to his mouth, taking another one of his mouth open, tongue out, cum being spread onto it. He sent both to Jim in quick succession, then laid back and rested.

A few minutes later he heard the next message come in. It included a picture of Jim's now limp cock covered in cum along with his stomach and hand.

Jim: You're perfect. Thank you. I hope you let me make love to you.  
Leonard: You can have me any way you want.  
Jim: Is that you talking or Jocelyn?

Leonard hesitated a moment before answering.

Leonard: Me. But she approves.  
Jim: Would it matter if she didn't approved?  
Leonard: No.

He almost hadn't sent that, but it was the truth, he realized, not entirely shocked. He felt guilty about it, but that didn't stop him from wanting Jim so bad it hurt. He'd never felt so strongly about anyone he had just met. He hadn't had his physical desires met in so long, he reasoned, he was anxious to go along with what his wife wanted if it meant he'd get touched.

Jim: Good. I'll see you tomorrow.

*~*~*~*

Leonard was waiting outside his condo the next day for Jim. He was too jittery to wait inside. He'd only met the man yesterday, been outrageously flirted with and basically propositioned by him and then ended the night by sexting with him and getting off on it. And THEN he told him he could have him any way he wanted. He had no idea what was going to happen today, but he doubted that Jim would be taking it slow and gentle, considering how Leonard didn't play the least bit hard to get.

He realized last night that his marriage had hit an all time low. Jocelyn was good at making him feel lower than an earth worm, but he now understood how little regard she had for him. He thought that if he just proved himself as a man, if he could be successful at something, she'd respect him again. She was never going to respect him now, and he wasn't sure if she ever did. She was pimping him out, and he had taken the first step in allowing it.

Once upon a time he would have never cheated on his wife, but it wasn't cheating if he had permission, and if she thought so little about their marriage that she was fine with him sleeping around, then he was going to damn well enjoy himself. Let go. Do whatever this man wanted just so he'd feel alive again. He didn't think he'd garner any respect for it, but he didn't care about that right now. Maybe once Jocelyn had her contract, he could leave and get at least a little self respect back.

Finally, a limousine pulled up and a man in a uniform got out and opened the backdoor, reveling Jim. Just as Leonard approached the car, expecting to be ushered right in, Jim climbed out and, much to Leonard's shock, offered him a long stemmed rose. Speechless, Leonard took the flower and Jim took his other hand and tenderly kissed it, then pulled him into an embrace.

“I couldn't wait to see you, today,” he whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down Leonard's spine.

“I couldn't wait to see you, either,” Leonard admitted bashfully, determined to not hide what he was feeling, what he wanted.

Jim gave him a dazzling smile, then a kiss that took his breath away despite it being closed mouth. When they parted, he was pulled into the limo next to Jim and tucked under his arm so close to his side they were nearly occupying the same space. Jim proceeded to kiss the side of his head, face and neck while his driver closed the door, got in and pulled away from the curb.

“Jim,” Leonard huffed, embarrassed and turned on in equal measure. “Your driver. He can see us.”

“Trust me, he's not looking,” Jim smiled, but still pulled away enough to actually look at the other man. “Spock's seen way more than this. It doesn't phase him and he never talks about it. He is the soul of discretion. But it's nothing you need to worry about right now because I want to hear about this novel you're writing.”

“Oh,” McCoy was honestly dismissive of the idea. “You don't want to hear about that.”

“Yeah, I do. We got a while before we get to the track. Entertain me, please.”

Nervous, Leonard started telling him about his main character and his colleagues and antagonists. He told him the general plot to the first book he was still writing and where he'd like to take the series as a whole. As he spoke his confidence grew and he became more animated, smiling at his successes and   
growling about his setbacks.

“The book will be good, I can feel it in my bones,” he finished.

“Your bones, huh?” Jim smiled.

“Now you're making fun of me.”

“No, I'm not,” Jim apologized with a kiss to his temple. “I just really like seeing you happy. Will you let me read what you have?”

“Uh, well, I don't have it on me,” Leonard hedged.

“I know. It gives you a reason to see me again.”

“You really don't want to read that.”

“Hey, yeah, I do. You just said you know it's going to be good. Remember? Why wouldn't I want to read it? I like to read. I like dramas.”

“Oh, well, I guess if you want to read it you can.”

“Oh baby,” Jim smiled sadly, wrapping both arms around Leonard and pulling him close. “I'd ask who hurt you, but I can guess. I wish I could take all the pain from you and keep you happy all the time. You're beautiful when you smile.”

Jim pulled back and stroked Leonard's face, watching as he began to blush.

“Almost as beautiful as when you blush,” he leered. “Maybe I should just keep you flushed and panting.”

When Jim kissed him this time, it was deep, his tongue finding purchase in Leonard's mouth, mapping out every corner. He released Leonard's mouth only to kiss his jaw, under his chin and to trail kisses down his neck until he reached the junction between his neck and shoulder, pulling his shirt out of the way so he could latch his teeth onto the skin and muscle. Leonard moaned deeply and tilted his head to the side, giving Jim better access. Jim made a triumphant noise at the sign of submission and tightened his hold on Leonard, wrapping his arms around him harder and pulling him in even closer. He sucked hard on the flesh beneath his mouth and began to worry it with his teeth.

By the time the limo stopped and Spock opened the backdoor, Leonard was dizzy with lust and neither man registered the third man's presence.

“Jim, we have arrived,” a deep voice announced, startling Leonard. Jim just lifted his head, his lips swollen and chin covered in spit, without letting go of the man in his arms.

“Thanks, Spock,” he grinned up at his driver, then looked back down to admire his handiwork. Leonard was indeed flushed and panting and the spot on his neck was a deep bruise. That would be there for days.

“Come on. Wait here with Spock, I'll be back in a minute.”

Jim left Leonard standing on wobbly legs as he went into a small building. Feeling a little self conscious, Leonard looked over at Spock who was watching the building Jim had disappeared into.

“Um, sorry about that,” he said to him, getting him to look at him.

“There is no need to apologize,” Spock replied, matter of factly. “Jim is a close friend, but to him I am mostly invisible while I am working for him.”

“That's terrible.”

“I prefer it,” Spock replied, looking over at him. “If he 'forgets' I am around, then he will not care that I'm around and I can keep a watch on him while he is not home regardless of what he is doing. There have been three attempts on his life in as many years. I have prevented all of them. I intend to be around for the fourth, even if it happens while he is taking his lover in the back of his limo.”

“That's gotta be uncomfortable for you.”

“It isn't. He is different with you,” he suddenly announced. “I believe he'd like for you to be around for a long time. Since you make him happy, I wish it as well. I hope that you will also be able to tune out my presence. I imagine that if you become his companion, you'll need to, a lot.”

McCoy huffed at the slightly suggestive tone Spock had used at the end and watched as Jim left the building and returned to them. Just before he got there, Spock gave him one more bit of information.

“I am also his notary, if you find you need such services.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

“Got the keys!” Jim announced and wrapped an arm around Leonard's waist, leading him toward a garage, Spock trailing behind.

*~*~*~*

The car that Jim presented to Leonard to drive was a low slung, two seat sports car in English green. Leonard couldn't help the look of awe and desire on his face as he ran his hand over the hood and along the side. Jim was watching him intently, a smile on his face. 

Jim didn't say a word as he handed him the keys and climbed into the passenger seat. Leonard sat in the driver's seat and began to familiarize himself with the car. When he started it, the low roar made him embarrassingly hard embarrassingly fast. Jim noticed and placed a hand on his thigh with a grin.

“Take her around the track.”

Leonard shifted and started moving forward.

“You can go faster than that,” Jim laughed.

Leonard picked up the pace, but not enough for Jim, who squeezed his thigh encouragingly. He sped up a little bit more, but clearly not enough because Jim's hand began to drift up towards his crotch.

“Come on, baby, faster,” he rasped, covering Leonard's crotch with his hand.

Leonard's breath caught in his throat. His cock had been straining against the fly of his pants; now it was desperately trying to get to Jim's hand that was rolling over him, caressing him from the head, down the shaft, to end with a scrape of nails over his cloth covered testicles just to start over again.

Leonard put on a little more speed, then a little more when he felt his zip being lowered, and a little more when Jim's broad hand wrapped around his dick and pulled it out, Jim moaning while he stroked him.

“Faster,” Jim panted, thumb swiping across the head. “Faster,” he moaned as he leaned over and followed the path of his thumb with his tongue. “Faster,” he said one more time, then took Leonard completely into his mouth and began sucking, bobbing up and down on his shaft, his lips sliding easily with the help of his watering mouth and Leonard's leaking head.

Leonard nearly went blind with pleasure but managed to stay on the track as he held the steering wheel in a death grip, shifted, and slammed his foot on the gas peddle. He didn't know how fast he was going, but the world around them was a blur and it just got blurrier as Jim increased speed and suction, moaning around the cock in his mouth as his own excitement intensified. 

Finally, Jim wiggled his tongue into the slit of Leonard's member and he exploded down the blond's throat. He slammed on the brakes in reaction, the tires squealing, the engine complaining, the tail end of the car sliding until they came to a stop facing the opposite direction.

Leonard cut the engine and sat there, panting, until he heard Jim moan. Looking over, he saw that Jim had his own cock out, his head laid back on the seat, eyes closed, jerking himself off. In a fit of possessiveness, Leonard knocked a surprised Jim's hand away and went down on him, sucking him down his throat while the other man grabbed his hair, bringing Jim over the edge in no time flat.

“Holy, hell,” Jim panted, “ I didn't think you'd be able to take a cock like that.”

“I didn't either,” Leonard admitted. “I haven't sucked a dick since college. I think it was the high of that orgasm, it shook me to my bones.”

Jim laughed and pulled him into a kiss, sucking his tongue and lips like he had sucked his cock, making love to his mouth and making Leonard moan in renewed interest.

“Get out of the car and don't bother closing your pants,” Jim said as he pulled away. “I want to see what else I can make those sensitive bones feel.”

Leonard got out and followed Jim to the front of the car, looking on in trepidation as Jim pulled his shirt off and began toeing his shoes off, standing before him in just his pants. Jim rubbed his hands over Leonard's shoulders and chest and then began to help him out of his clothes.

“Don't worry,” he said. “This is a private track. We're completely alone. No one to see.”

Leonard relaxed, trusting Jim and wanting to let go and just feel. Jim kept him distracted, stroking his skin and kissing him everywhere he could reach. Before Leonard knew it, they were both naked, exposed to the air and completely out in the open. Jim leaned him against the hood of the car, still kissing and caressing him, his hands traveling over his back to stroke over his ass as he kissed down his neck to suck on the mark he had made earlier, laying a claim to the other man. He pulled back and looked his fill of the dark haired man.

“That picture of your chest doesn't do you justice,” Jim sighed, running a hand down his chest and caressing his belly. “Would you let me take pictures of you like this? Your beautiful body, over the car?”

“Yeah,” Leonard agreed, not letting himself think about it.

“Oh, god, thank you,” Jim breathed, kissing him deeply and helping him to lay fully back onto the car.

While Jim went through his clothes, looking for his phone, Leonard tried to get comfortable on the warm hood. There were a lot of sensations to take in all at once, including his renewed erection. He hadn't realized how little interest in sex he had had in the recent past until Jim came along, just the day before. Suddenly, he was constantly horny and he was getting hard a lot faster, and more often, then he knew was possible.

Jim turned back towards him and moaned. Leonard realized he had struck a pose without meaning to, one arm behind his head, his elbow pointed up, bicep flexed. He had brought the opposite leg up, bent at the knee and foot planted on the hood just under his ass to keep him from sliding off the sloped surface. He had tighten his abs to also keep him on the hood and his hard cock was on full display laying against his stomach.

“Damn, Bones,” Jim breathed as he took a few pics from different angles, Leonard's head following him to maintain eye contact. “Did you used to model for a living?”

“Bones?” he repeated, managing to sound a little offended.

“Yeah,” Jim chuckled as he threw his phone onto his discarded clothing and grabbed Leonard's legs, spreading them wide. “You seem to feel everything bone deep, so that's your new nickname, Bones.”

'Bones' didn't get a chance to reply. Jim settled on top of him, rubbing their groins together and sealing their mouths together. They both moaned as Leonard wrapped his arms around the man on top of him as he rocked up into him and wrapped his legs around him. They ground their cocks together, precum slicking their way, moaning and panting into each other's mouths as they made out on top of the car. As he got close, Jim buried his face in Leonard's neck, biting at that mark again, and Leonard stared up into the clear blue sky, thinking of nothing but the man between his legs and in his arms. He never wanted to let go. With that thought, Leonard dug the fingers of one hand into Jim's hair, gripped his back with the other and came between them, gasping and shivering. Jim suddenly plastered his mouth to the one below his and added to the mess between them.

*~*~*~*

They lay there, on the hood of a sport's car, naked and clutching each other, for a very long time. Jim leaned over Leonard, watching his face and gently stroking his cheeks, lips and brow. Leonard watched him back, quietly breathing, holding Jim to him with one leg and both arms.

Jim finally moved, peeling himself off the other man reluctantly.

“Hold still, just a moment,” he pleaded while he grabbed his phone again.

Leonard laughed as Jim took more pictures of a post coital Leonard, dick finally laying flaccid on his groin, cum drying on his stomach. Then Jim lay beside him and took a picture of them there together, eyes shining and heads pressed together.

“One more,” Jim whispered and then pressed their lips together. Leonard heard the shutter, then Jim was pulling him chest to chest as they slowly made out on top of the car some more.

*~*~*~*

When Leonard was finally returned home, Jim insisted he drive the car. They laughed the whole way back, Jim teasingly trying to get him to go over the speed limit and Leonard trying to keep Jim's hands away from his exhausted crotch. The mood changed, however, when Leonard's condo came into view. He suddenly grew quiet and the smile on his face dimmed. He pulled the car up to the curb and got out.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely when Jim came around and wrapped his arms around him. “I haven't had that much fun in a long time.”

“I haven't either,” he replied and Leonard could see the truth of it in his eyes. “I know I have a reputation for being a flirt, but I haven't wanted to be with someone the way I want to be with you. I've known you for less than twenty-four hours, and I can't get enough.”

“Well, you don't really know me. We've been making out since we've met.”

“True, but I know you a little, and I know you're worth getting to know better. So let's do that. Come see me tomorrow. Bring your book.”

“OK,” Leonard grinned, already looking forward to seeing him again.

Jim kissed him goodbye and turned to leave, then leaned into the car and pulled the keys out.

“You left the keys,” he said nonchalantly, hitting the lock/alarm and holding them out to Leonard.

“What? No, you're driving it home.”

“Huh? I'm taking the limo,” he replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the limo parked behind the car.

“Jim...”

“Listen, I know it's a lot bigger than the rose,” he said as Spock, who had come from seemingly nowhere to give him back the rose he had left in the limo, “but it's also a lot more practical. Just sleep on it. If you really don't want it, then I'll take it back tomorrow. But at least this way you have a ride over and, if you keep it, won't have to wait for a car to come get you or for Spock to take you home. Don't think of it as me giving you a car; think of it as the gift of freedom.”

Leonard hefted the keys a few times before nodding slowly.

“OK, I'll think about it.”

“Great! The address to my place is already programmed into the GPS. Come when you want, but I'd love to see you as early as you want to show up, spend the whole day with you.”

Leonard watched him leave until he couldn't see the limo's tail lights anymore.

*~*~*~*

Jocelyn was on the sofa, her laptop in front of her and papers spread out on the coffee table, when he walked in.

“You two looked cozy,” she commented without looking up, angling her head towards the window making Leonard realize she had seen him come home.

Leonard stood in front of her, a few feet in front of the coffee table, hands in his pocket and stared at her. She didn't look up. She rarely looked at him anymore. 

“We were cozy,” he said. “As a matter of fact, I had sex with him.”

She did look up then. He knew how he had to look. Jim had been aggressive. His lips were probably still swollen and though he knew she couldn't see the hickey he had left, there were other bites littering his neck.

“Did he hurt you?” 

“No,” he said, surprised she asked. “We didn't... he didn't...”

“Oh,” she said disappointed. “I mean, I'm glad you didn't get hurt, but he seemed so in to you.”

“Everything but, though,” he replied, feeling oddly defensive. “And he wants me to come over tomorrow. Spend time together. Read my book.”

“You actually finished something?”

“Not yet, but I'm close.”

“Oh. Well, good. Maybe you can close the deal then.”

They simply looked at each other for a minute.

“Does it bother you at all?” he finally asked, but not accusingly, just curiously. “That your husband is having sex with someone else.”

“No,” she replied after a moment. “Did you just do this because I asked you to?”

“No. But honestly, I would have. I've fallen into this pattern with you. I don't want you to think I'm useless. I don't think I am. I feel like though I might not have a traditional role in our marriage, I do pull my weight. I think you've fallen into a pattern with me, too.”

She stood up and walked over to him, straightening his shirt a little.

“You know, Leonard, you're right. I'm sorry,” she apologized, shocking the hell out of him. “I have been mean to your lately, calling you writing all day piddling on the computer, calling you useless. But you do pull your weight. And you have really stepped up to the plate this time. I am so buying you that car when he signs the contract.”

“Um,” he flushed bright red. “He's giving me the one I drove today. It's outside.”

“That pretty green one? You need to move that to the garage. My, my, Leonard. Did you do it on the hood, or something?”

He went impossibly redder and Jocelyn's eyes widened.

“Well, I guess you do like him if you'd do something like that,” she said looking a little unsure. “Are you going to want to keep seeing him after all this?”

“I... yeah, I think I so. If he wants to see me.”

“Well, I guess if he signs and he's a client, we have to continue to keep him happy. And if having sex with you and giving you expensive gifts keeps him happy and you want to, then, yeah, continue to see him.”

“Jocelyn, do you even love me anymore?”

Her expression changed, the smile falling away, and she stepped back.

“Does it matter?” she shrugged. “You're my husband. I'm your wife. I work for an important firm and you help me land clients, this time going above and beyond. You're a kept man, Leonard. We may have been equals at one point, but now you do what you can to help and I provide for you and make sure you have nice things.”

“I don't care about the gifts.”

“You might as well. At one point, you had a chance to be successful, to be important, to be an equal, but you couldn't handle the pressure. I know you were grieving, but you fell completely apart and never really recovered. The Leonard I knew before that, the man I married, he's gone. Now you're basically a failed artist that's being sponsored by a patron.”

Leonard dropped his head, not able to look at her anymore. He felt sick to his stomach. She was right.

“I'd never make you sleep with anyone, you know that, right?” she continued, softly. “I know what I said last night, how I'm anxious to make partner, but if you'd said no, I wouldn't have done anything to punish you for that.”

“I would have said no if I didn't want to see him,” he nodded, not entirely believing her. His definition of being punished was probably broader than hers.

“OK, good.” 

She turned on her heel and went back to her work. Leonard stood there for a minute longer before turning to head to his study.

“Oh, and Leonard? Since he gave you the car, think of what else you'd like if we land Mr. Kirk. A new computer might be nice, but seems kind of cheap, considering the stakes.”

“OK, Jocelyn.”

He disappeared into his study and pulled up the file to his novel. She didn't love him. She hadn't for a long time. He was a kept man. OK, so what? Can't you love the person you're keeping? He looked over his latest chapter and started writing, determined to have as much as possible ready for Jim to read. And fuck her, anyway. He hadn't failed yet, and he wasn't going to.

*~*~*~*

That night, Leonard slept in the guest room. When he went to their room and grabbed some of his things, announcing he was moving to the guest room, Jocelyn had just nodded. As he headed out the door, she suggested he use the platinum card to get whatever he wanted to redecorate the other room to his tastes. That could be part of his reward for a job well done.

So, that was it. He stared at the ceiling, unable to go to sleep right away, and thought about their conversation. It hadn't gone the way Leonard had hoped, had imagined. She didn't see him as an equal. She called him a kept man, told him he could stay Kirk's boyfriend, because she didn't care, didn't love him. She wouldn't see him as an equal even if the book became a best seller. He was only as good as what he could do for her.

But was this life good enough? Did he want to have separate bedrooms? Did he want a wife that bought him gifts based on his performance and a boyfriend on the side?

Wasn't he worth more than that?


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be three chapters, but I'm now thinking it might be four. Or three with an   
> epilogue. We'll see!
> 
> I've added a tag because after writing this chapter I realized that my boys are not practicing safe sex here. Bones really should be insisting on condoms. So should Jim. They barely know each other! But, I like the idea of them going sans sheath and it is fiction. In my story, no one has an STI! But, the warning still stands. In RL, use a love glove!

Leonard was up earlier than usual the next morning. He did the things he usually did; checking over the house to make sure nothing was out of place, fixing Jocelyn's breakfast and seeing her off to work, the only deviation being he didn't kiss her goodbye. She didn't wait for one, either. At least they were done pretending, done lying. 

He finished his morning chores, feeling a little sick, feeling like a maid for the first time ever. He decided he'd skip his run, skip breakfast, wouldn't go to the gym, wouldn't go to the grocery store and plan dinner, wouldn't sit the rest of the time in his study and alternate between working on his novel and staring blankly at the monitor. Instead, after a shower and a cup of coffee he went ahead and texted Jim to make sure it was alright to head over. He immediately got a reply offering breakfast, so he downloaded a copy of his book file to a flash drive and headed down stairs to the garage where he had moved the car.

Getting into the car, he had the sense memory of being touched, kissed, and made love to. It was comforting after the night and morning he'd had. He shook his head with a chuckle, wondering if that's what Jim had had in mind when he gave him the car they had their first sexual experience in. That man was unbelievably horny. And kinky. While Jim had said he wanted to get to know him better, he knew damn well he wouldn't be leaving without having at least one orgasm.

He was very much looking forward to it.

*~*~*~*

The drive over was a dream. Leonard balked at being called a kept man, but he was keeping the car. Jim could easily afford it, he reasoned. It's not like it cost the man retail; it was his car in the most literal of senses. And pride? Well, he lost a lot of that years ago, and he wasn't sure this was an issue of pride.

The building he came to was right in the middle of the city and looked more like a corporation's headquarters than where someone lived. Leonard wondered if he was meeting him at his office. He parked in the underground garage and texted Jim, asking what floor he was supposed to go to. Instead of a reply, his phone rang.

“Hey, baby, you see that elevator down there on your right?”

“Yeah. How did...”

“I can see you on the camera. Go to the elevator. I'll open it. Just step in and relax. I'll call it up”

They hung up and Leonard walked toward the elevator. Sure enough, as he got closer, the doors slid open. He stepped in and the doors closed, the elevator rising up. It was definitely a special elevator. The only buttons were a manual door open and stop button and there was a phone. No floor buttons. When it finally stopped, he found himself in a large reception room with tall windows and a chandelier. Not that he really noticed at first. He only saw Jim, in a t-shirt and sweatpants, waiting for him with a wide smile.

“I'm so glad you came early,” he said, pulling Leonard into a passionate kiss, tongue exploring his mouth while hands explored his body. “Damn, I better stop or we'll both be coming early,” he laughed, pressing their foreheads together.

“I believe I was promised breakfast,” Leonard smiled, panting.

“I most certainly did, and I better get back to it before I burn the bacon. Wait, you're not a vegetarian, are you?”

“Hell no.”

“OK, good. I don't know how to cook it if it doesn't have meat in it. Spock's vegetarian and he's always giving me dirty looks.”

Jim had been leading him away from the foyer, through a huge sitting room with an abundance of comfortable seating, through a dining room with a table big enough to seat at least twenty and into a state of the art kitchen. He motioned for Leonard to sit on a stool at the kitchen bar and then went back to the stove.

“That was the guest garage and elevator,” Jim said as he flipped the bacon. “I'll show you where the private garage and elevator is for next time.”

“I thought you lived at the penthouse we were at the other night for your party,” Leonard said as Jim poured him a glass of orange juice started putting eggs, bacon and toast on a plate for him.

“Oh, no, I rented that for the party. It was just for the business types that I've been interviewing. My new car line is different from the ones I've done before and I feel it needs a new team with a new outlook to advertise and promote it. Plus I was interviewing some new designers. Gotta keep growing. No, when I'm doing fundraisers or private parties, this is the place I use.”

“Well, it's impressive,” he hedged.

“You mean huge, cold and sterile.”

Leonard smiled.

“That's for the parties. I haven't shown you where I live yet. The only part they have in common is this kitchen because I LOVE this kitchen.”

They finished eating in a comfortable silence, then Jim took their dishes, stacked them in the sink and led Leonard out through the opposite arch they had come in, leading him through a much smaller dining area with a table for four and into a living room with a fire place, a large TV and sitting areas around each. The walls were decorated with sketches of cars that Leonard knew had been in previous lines Jim had put out.

Jim led him to the sofa in front of the unlit fireplace and they sat, arms wrapped around each other, necking like teenagers. It didn't take long for things to escalate, Jim pulling Leonard into his lap, knees on either side of his hips, lips and groins pressed together.

“We're supposed to be getting to know each other better,” Jim laughed, breathless. “But god, I feel as if I don't make love you to, right here, right now, I'll never be able to think of anything but your body.”

“You seem to be obsessed with something that you have a better version of,” Leonard smirked.

“You're out of your mind if you think I'd want my own body over yours. Well, I want my body OVER yours, or, actually, yours over mine, but, damn, you're so gorgeous. I wish I could make you feel as beautiful as I know you are.”

“I don't know, Jim, I feel damn good with you. And you're the fist person I've ever sent pics to, or let take nude photos of me, for that matter.”

“I want you naked.”

“Yeah, get your clothes off, too.”

There was a mad scramble to untangle themselves, get on to their feet and start stripping. Leonard couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of their behavior, not being able to wait to have sex even though they had planned on just talking, at least to begin with. Leonard felt lucky to have gotten fed, first.

Finally, they were both naked and back in each other's arms, hands everywhere, mouths frantic.

“I meant it, I want you over me,” Jim panted. “Blow jobs?”

“Sounds good, sounds really good.”

Jim gently guided Leonard to his knees so they were kneeling on the carpet, facing each other. Jim kissed him slowly, reaching down to stroke the other man's straining erection, moaning into his mouth when he felt Leonard mirror him, gripping his cock lightly in his hand, fingers exploring. Jim leaned back, pupils blown wide, and he looked down at the member in his hand. He ran his fingers from the base to the head, pressing at the slit and watching a bead of cum well up.

“Jim, you're killing me,” his victim moaned.

“OK, baby,” he chuckled, and laid down on his back, motioning for Leonard to get into position.

Leonard got on his hands and knees over him, his knees on either side of his head and his face at Jim's crotch, practically drooling over the arousal right in front of him. When he felt Jim carefully pull his penis down and lick the head, he leaned over and took the head of his into his mouth. He licked, sucked and bobbed his head in mirror of what the man below him was doing. Then his brain froze and he stopped his motions when he felt Jim's hand that had been stroking his thighs and caressing his sack drift further up and a single finger began rubbing over his hole.

Leonard hadn't ever been touched like that. He tensed up, but when he realized that the finger was simply rubbing and not attempting to press in, he relaxed and resumed his sucking. After a moment, he realized that the firm pressure against the sensitive bud of his anus felt really good and was relaxing him. He was slipping into a haze of sexual pleasure as Jim moaned around his cock, rubbed his pucker and engulfed more of him. 

His eyes were closed and he was so close to coming. He spread his legs wider, more of his cock hisinking into the hot, wet depths of Jim's mouth and throat. He groaned deep in his own throat, feeling more of Jim's length thrust deeper with each bob of his head, spit flowing unchecked from his lips. Before he knew what was happening, his nose bumped his partner's testicles, the closely trimmed hairs tickling him. He pulled back and sunk back down, purposely opening his relaxed throat even more and taking everything Jim had.

In response, Jim jerked, grabbed Leonard's ass in both hands pulling him all the way in, and spilled down his throat. The shout, completely muffled by Leonard's manhood wedged as far in as it could reach, vibrated against his head and Leonard was following him into bliss.

It took Leonard waking up to realize he had blacked out. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking into the frantic blue of Jim's eyes as he lay on the floor next to him, propped up on one elbow, leaning over him.

“Thank god,” he said, stroking the dark haired man's face. “I thought I drowned you.”

“Seriously?”

“You came and collapsed next to me.”

“I was on top. I came after you. I think I might have pulled off if it went down the wrong way.”

“Yeah, well, you blacked out.”

“You're that good,” Leonard grinned.

“You're pretty damn good yourself,” Jim grinned back, then leaned down to kiss him, long and searching.

The gentleness of the kiss, the way Jim was touching him, made Leonard's throat tighten in a way that had nothing to do with the abuse it had just taken. Jim pulled back and just looked at him, the same as he had the day before while they lay on the hood of the car. He didn't feel uncomfortable with the prolonged scrutiny, with the lack of conversation. It made him feel a peace he hadn't felt in a very long time. Leonard realized with a start that what was supposed to be a fun sexual experience was quickly turning into something much deeper.

After a moment Jim got up and helped Leonard to his feet. By silent agreement, they redressed in shirts and underwear and settled back on to the sofa.

“Did you bring your book?” Jim asked and Leonard popped back up and fished the flash drive out of his pocket. Jim pulled him back into his arms and took the flash drive.

“Hey, Spock? Could you grab my laptop?”

“Of course,” a deep voice from behind the couch said and Leonard nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Was he in the room the whole time!?”

“Not the whole time,” Jim laughed. “His room is down the hall, or he might have been in the kitchen.   
He doesn't care if we're having sex, I swear to you, but he would never stand over us and just watch.”

“Jim, it's creepy.”

“I was actually one floor below, in the gym,” Spock said as he handed Jim's laptop over, nearly giving Leonard a heart attack. “This building is secure. I don't need to be in the same room as Jim at all times. I just happened to be in the kitchen getting water and was walking through to head to my room when he spoke.”

“And what would have happened if you had still been downstairs?”

“I would have been embarrassed for talking to thin air, again,” Jim laughed. “Then got off my lazy ass and gotten it myself.”

Spock tilted his head in acknowledgment and left to shower and change. Jim kissed Leonard's forehead.

“I'm sorry, baby. I'll be considerate of your feelings. Though, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Spock is pretty considerate. He won't be around when we start getting intimate since he knows it bothers you.”

“Well, alright.”

Jim flipped the lid open and powered his computer on. He looked at the man leaning against his shoulder and couldn't help the concern he felt for him.

“Are you OK? How have things been between you and Jocelyn been in the past couple of days since we've been spending so much time together? Is she still alright with this?”

“Oh, she's perfectly fine with this,” Leonard sighed, not able to keep a note of sadness out of his voice. “We had a talk about our relationship. I knew she didn't think much of me, but... but it seems I'm a kept man, not equal to her in any way, who gets supported by my wife because I'm useful to her and she'll buy me rewards for doing good. I'm going to get a new computer and whatever else if she lands you.” His tone had gone from sad to sarcastic quickly. “Oh, and new decorations for my new room. We're done pretending. I spent last night in the guest room, now my room, and she didn't care, just offered to pay to redecorate.”

“Jesus, Bones,” Jim sighed. “I didn't mean to cause any problems. I honestly thought that all this was normal for you guys. Well, I realized it wasn't yesterday, but I still didn't think it would cause you these kinds of problems.”

“You didn't cause me any problems, Jim, these were a long time coming. I'm OK, I swear. Just read the book and let me know what you think.”

Jim didn't really believe he was OK, but he wasn't going to argue with him about it. He plugged in the flash drive and opened the file, beginning to read. Leonard rested against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*

The nap wasn't a surprise. He'd had trouble sleeping the night before, he'd woken up earlier than normal and he'd just had an amazing orgasm. Leonard slept soundly on Jim's shoulder and an unknown amount of time later, was woken up to Jim stroking his hair and kissing his forehead, cheeks and nose.

“Hey, baby,” Jim smiled down at him, eyes soft and swimming with some emotion Leonard didn't want to consider just yet. “Good nap?”

“Yeah,” he yawned. “You already done? How long was I out?”

“Not done yet,” Jim admitted. “But I'm hungry and I bet you are, too. You slept for a couple of hours. I was so engrossed in this book, I lost track of time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I may not get through it all today. Wanna go out?”

“Can we just stay here?” Leonard asked, still feeling groggy and not wanting to get dressed.

“You bet,” Jim agreed readily. “Maybe I can take you to dinner, instead. Or, I can take you out on the town later, when we're not trying to rip each other's clothes off all the time. How about pizza?”

“Sounds good,” but Leonard was thinking about a time when Jim could keep his hands to himself around him.

Would he still want him?

*~*~*~*

After they ate, they were right back to making out on the couch, hands wandering boldly over each other's bodies, firmly stroking between thighs and over asses. They were both fully aroused within moments but not in a hurry to finish each other off. They just wanted to touch each other.

“Let me take you to bed,” Jim whispered. “Let me make love to you.”

“You mean, you want to...”

“Be inside you? Yes, if you want to.”

“I've never done that before,” Leonard admitted, a little shyly. “But I know the mechanics of it, and I want to.”

“Are you sure? Baby, you don't have to do anything. At no point did your cooperation with my perversions have any bearing on that contract.”

“I know,” Leonard laughed. “I made the decision at the beginning of all this that I just wanted to feel good, feel wanted, and for some unfathomable reason, I trust you and really like you. I haven't done a thing I didn't want to do and I've thoroughly enjoyed it all. I want to do this with you, too. And I bet I'm going to love every minute of it.”

Jim, looking indescribably happy, rose to his feet and held his hand out to the other man. Once he took it, he led him to a room down the hall and pulled him in behind him. Leonard didn't see anything but the large, unmade bed, his imagination going wild as he thought of Jim laying there the night before, sound asleep in the rumpled bedding. Jim quickly removed what little clothing he was wearing, Leonard following suit, then he pushed the covers further aside and laid Leonard down. He went to the bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lubricant, before climbing onto the bed himself and settling beside him.

Jim held him gently on the soft bed, hooking Leonard's leg over his hip. He opened the bottle of lube and slicked up his index finger then began to rub him just like he had in the living room, except this time he started to push forward, breaching him, until the finger was fully inside, pumping in and out in a lazy rhythm. It felt odd, but strangely pleasant, and Leonard relaxed into the sensation, settling more fully into Jim's embrace. Jim, watching his face closely, smiled at his reaction.

“Since you haven't done this before, I'm going to take it really easy,” he said just above a whisper. “I don't want you feeling any pain when I'm in you the first time. Honesty, it will probably take me doing this a few times, over a few days, before I'm confident it won't hurt when I fuck you. Then, each time we have sex after that, it will get easier and easier until we can just lube up and you can take me, like I was made just for you. Like you were made just for me.”

Leonard was so engrossed in what Jim was saying he almost didn't notice as he slid his middle finger in next to the first, adding more lube as he went. The stretch was more intense, but not painful, and he shifted his hips so his legs were wider, able to take more in.

“You really want me around that long?” he asked, just as quietly, finally addressing the issue that had been bothering him with all of Jim's talk about a future, even just a near future, together. “I was hoping you'd still want to see me, whether you signed with Jocelyn or not, but I wasn't sure.”

“Bones, I'd keep you forever if you'd let me,” he confessed. “I know I'd be better for you than Jocelyn.   
You're not a piece of meat to be paraded around and used. You should be pampered and loved and showered with gifts, but that doesn't make you a kept man or unequal in any way. You have a life and dreams and can accomplish anything you want to. You don't need anyone's permission, or help. But if you want it, you can have all the help you want. If you wanted, you'd never have to do anything you didn't want to. Bones, I'd give you the damn world, not because I think you're something that needs to be taken care of but because you're someone I deeply care about. Will you let me?”

“I want you inside me today, not in several days, I don't care if it hurts,” he heaved, emotions running high, tears stinging his eyes. The fingers inside him stopped their gentle sliding and began thrusting deep, twisting and spreading open inside of him, stretching him more roughly. “And I... I don't wanna go home. You could use me just for sex all the time and I wouldn't feel half as dirty as I do just walking past her in the hall.”

Jim kissed him roughly then and began stroking over his prostate. Leonard's mind went blank, swept away in physical feelings, all emotions but the feeling of love for Jim carried off in the shivers wracking his body. He never noticed the third finger being added, just when it all suddenly stopped and the fingers were gone and Jim was moving away from him. He scrambled, clutching at his broad shoulders, trying to keep him close.

“It's OK, baby, It's OK,” Jim soothed, brushing sweaty hair from the other man's forehead as he settled between his thighs. “I'm not going anywhere. I have to tilt you up to get the right angle. And it's probably gonna burn.”

Jim was right. He tilted Leonard's hips up until he was practically sitting in his lap with his shoulders on the bed and positioned the head of his cock against his hole. When he pushed in, the burning was intense, but not really painful, and Leonard was determined to take him. He willfully relaxed his body and let him keep pushing until he was buried to the root. Jim stopped and Leonard wiggled his hips a bit, trying to get comfortable.

“Holy hell,” Jim breathed. “I didn't think it would go that smoothly. How are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?”

“No, not hurting. I feel really full, in a weird way,” he squeezed his passage around the intruder and Jim groaned and gasped above him. “Doing that feels good, though. I think it would feel better if you moved.”

Taking him at his word, Jim began thrusting, shallowly at first, barely pulling out and then pushing back in. As Leonard relaxed again, Jim deepened his stroke, pulling out further and further and each time, watching his partner as he sunk back in, each stroke longer than the last. Leonard was making amazing little noises, somewhere between a moan and a whine, and Jim didn't know how long he was going to last. When the man below him tensed up again, though clearly not in pain, and began stroking his leaking cock, Jim picked up his pace. He had reached the point where he was pulling out to the head before sliding back in. He continued that stroke, but the thrust was fast and almost brutal, slamming back in, his flesh hitting the flesh of the man he was connected to, the resounding smack as loud as their labored breathing in the otherwise quiet room.

Suddenly, Leonard squeezed impossibly tighter around Jim, his eyes slammed closed, his nose wrinkling up and his lips pressing into a line, and his hips rose off Jim's thighs just slightly, skin still touching but the shift clearly felt, and he came. He came hard and intensely, his walls undulating and massaging Jim's length, cum streaking his stomach and chest, all the way up to his collar bone. In response, to the feeling and the sight, Jim buried himself one last time in the heated body below him and roared out is own completion, his essence spilling inside the man he was making love to.

Leonard collapsed into a boneless heap right where he was laying, a blissed out look on his face. Jim leaned over the side of the bed with a groan and grabbed a shirt, not caring which one it was, and sloppily wiped at Leonard's torso and his own groin, cleaning them both up as best he could, before shifting back, his softened cock slipping free. Cum began leaking from Leonard's relaxed hole and Jim spread the other man's legs out enough so he could see. Leonard rolled his eyes, but didn't object, feeling far too good to be shy.

“I've never been with a virgin before. Do all virgins bleed?” Jim asked, inspecting Leonard's entrance, smearing around the cum leaking out with his thumb.

“I'm bleeding?” he asked with some alarm.

“No, I was just curious about that...”

“Are you questioning my purity?” Leonard teased, mouth crooked to one side.

“No! I just thought, maybe age, or something...”

“Calm down, I'm just teasing you. The anus does not have a hymen and it should never bleed. If it does, you need to know why and how bad and if more care than frequent cleaning is needed. So no, virgins to anal sex won't bleed... unless you're not careful and tear them. Then they may need a doctor!”

“Ah,” he responded with a blush, moving to lay next to Leonard and allowing him to close his legs. 

“Well, I feel silly.”

“Nah, that wasn't a silly question.”

“Well, here's a question that also isn't silly. Now that we're no longer in the throws of passion, do you still want to stay with me? I meant it, I want you with me.”

Leonard thought about what he was saying and what he had said to him before and everything he'd been feeling the last few days. He wanted away from Jocelyn; he had decided he'd be moving out after all of this and striking out on his own. Did it mean he was a coward and taking the easy way out if he went from living with his rich spouse to his wealthy boyfriend? He also thought about the feeling he had had while they made love. The love for Jim that nearly overwhelmed him. And yes, it was still there, fresh and fragile, burning in his chest. It might not be the wisest decision, but it wasn't a bad one, either. And if it didn't work out, he could still move on. But, he would never know how well it might work if he didn't give it a try.

“Yeah,” he smiled at him, clasping his hand in his. “I want to stay with you.”

“I... I need you to divorce Jocelyn,” Jim said nervously. “It's one thing to be with you, with her permission, while you two are married and living together, but if you're leaving her, I need you to fully leave her. I can't handle you being here if you're not completely mine.”

“I'll find a lawyer,” he nodded. “I had already decided she and I are done and I'm leaving, before you ever told me I could stay with you. If you were no longer in my life, she still wouldn't be.”

Jim gave him a relieved smile and kissed him tenderly.

“I don't mean to be sticking my nose where it doesn't belong,” Jim started when he pulled away, “but I have a really good lawyer on my payroll. Will you let me help you with this? Take care of it for you?”

Leonard hesitated, wondering at what point he should not let Jim take care of things for him and start doing for himself. After all, part of his problem was that he needed to stand on his own two feet. But this... he didn't know what he was doing. If he took care of it himself he'd probably let Jocelyn, who he always knew was very smart and crafty, walk all over him. And if he was going to give this thing developing quickly between him and Jim, he'd have to see him as a partner.

“Well, I guess if I'm going to be your live in boyfriend, your nose belongs in my business, so yeah, go ahead. But my nose is going to be squarely in your business, too,” he warned.

“Cool!” Jim grinned, all excited. “Wanna go to work with me tomorrow?”

Surprised, Leonard nodded.

*~*~*~*

Jim slept for about two hours before he disentangled himself from a still sleeping Leonard and threw on some clothes. He looked down at his bed partner fondly, feeling incredibly lucky that this amazing and  
beautiful man wanted to be with him.

Jim didn't have the best reputation, but it was hardly the worst, and the reality wasn't near as bad as the fiction. Most of his flirtations had been just that – flirtations and nothing more. Most of his reported 'one night stands' had been acquaintances he'd asked to go to an event or to dinner with him, and that's where it had ended. Sure, he'd slept with a few, but the numbers were far lower than anyone who didn't know him would believe.

But those that knew him knew he was lonely, sad, and simply wanted to find that one person that made his palms sweat, his breath catch and his heart swell with love and affection. Leonard did all that and more. He knew he still really needed to get to know him better, but he felt he had a pretty good handle on who this man was, and he was so much more than his wife gave him credit for.

He had felt guilty at first with the idea that he was sleeping with a married man, regardless of how the wife felt about it. Then he felt guilty when he realized he would do whatever it took to take that man for himself. But Leonard was right. That marriage was dying a slow death before Jim ever showed up. He may have been the catalyst that caused the marriage to be examined, but once it was, it failed under it's own scrutiny, and without a fight, too. Jim had nothing to do with that.

Jim stroked Leonard's cheek and decided to leave the room before his staring got any more creepy. He wandered into the living room and then through to the kitchen. There, unsurprisingly, Spock sat at the island reading a news paper on his tablet. He looked up with a questioning tilt to his head when Jim walked in, putting his tablet down to indicate he had his undivided attention. 

“Hey, Spock, I need you to contact Mr. Sulu and set up an appointment with him for Leonard. He's filing for divorce.”

“Good,” Spock said, rising to his feet. “Would you like me to go get Leonard's things from his former home?”

“How do you do that?” Jim laughed. “How did you know he was moving in?”

“I didn't,” Spock said. “But if he's getting a divorce he most likely isn't living there anymore. He would need help from friends, even if it's just to be a barrier between him and the soon to be ex. And everyone needs help moving."

“You're right. But let's wait until he wakes up. I don't want to overstep.”

“That would be wise. Leonard is an emotional man. I would imagine you would get the brunt of that if you interfered too much.”

“That's putting it politely,” Jim chuckled, checking the time on his phone. “Hey, call that Italian restaurant we like and order everyone dinner to be delivered by six. I was going to take Leonard out, but I doubt he's going to be in the mood to go out. Just get him what you get me. He doesn't seem real picky, unlike some people.”

“I have no idea who you could be talking about,” Spock deadpanned as he picked up his own phone and began looking through his contacts.

“Sure you don't. Oh, and I'm going back to work tomorrow, and no comments about it being about time. I know. And Leonard's coming with me.”

Spock looked up, giving him a sardonic look.

“No, we're not going to be having sex in my office.”

Spock raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

“Probably not... maybe not... just order food!” Jim exclaimed, then turn to go back to the living room, knowing full well he was being smirked at behind his back.

Jim settled himself onto the sofa and picked up his abandoned laptop. He settled in to read more of Leonard's book. He hadn't been lying – he couldn't waitto see what was going to happen next.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be three chapters but it's definitely going to be more. The boys can't stop having sex long enough for the plot to advance. So, four? And an epilogue? We'll see :).

Leonard woke up from his second nap that day to the smell of food. His stomach growled and he rolled over to find the bed empty of his companion. It didn't feel bad, though, waking up alone. He felt at home, welcomed. The crumpled, pulled back sheets beside him, the smell of some kind of pasta and garlic and the soft drone of voices outside the door felt incredibly domestic to him. He smiled, feeling even more confidence in his decision to leave his old life behind and see if he could start one with Jim.

He leaned over and turned the nightstand lamp on, grabbing his phone and checking for messages. There was nothing new, but that didn't surprise him. He didn't have any friends other than the one just a room away and Jocelyn never messaged unless she wanted something. Knowing he was with her prized client, she wouldn't be bothering him with anything else.

He contemplated the phone, wondering what he should do. He needed to tell her he wasn't coming back, but he dreaded that conversation. It wasn't that he was worried about ending their arrangement, but she had been so cruel when they were still together and was calling him her kept man, he could just imagine what she'd say to his 'upgrading.' It wasn't anywhere near the truth, and he knew she would just be trying to hurt him, but he didn't want to deal with that if he could avoid it. He decided on a partial truth, to start out with, at least.

Leonard: Not coming home for the next few nights.

He waited, laying back in the warm bed, stomach clenched. In the sitting room, he could hear Jim laugh at something Spock said.

Jocelyn: Good! Have you 'closed the deal' then?

He scowled at that message. Leonard was finding that innuendo for 'have you let him fuck you' to be rather annoying. It made him feel like a prostitute, which, he decided, was ultimately what Jocelyn thought of him as. He thought he would be hurt by her words, instead he just felt irritated.

Leonard: Yes. All's well.  
Jocelyn: Good, maybe he'll sign now. Have fun. See you later.

He didn't respond, just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He got up and threw his clothes on. He knew he had only bought himself a short amount of time before he'd have to first, tell her he wasn't coming back at all and second, serve her with a divorce notice. He wasn't looking forward to going through all that mess. Pushing those negative thoughts aside, he wandered out into the sitting room.

“Hey, there he is!” Jim exclaimed upon seeing him. “I was just about to come and get you. We've got lasagna for dinner.”

“Sounds good,” Leonard smiled, willingly sliding into Jim's embrace and squeezing him tight.

“Hey, you OK?” Jim asked, realizing something was bothering his new boyfriend.

“Yeah, just thinking of this mess with Jocelyn,” he admitted. “I went ahead and let her know that I wouldn't be back for a few days, but I'm going to have to tell her soon I'm not coming back at all.”

“Before you do that, how about let Spock go over to your condo and grab some of your things,” Jim suggested. “You can tell him where your most important things are, things you really want to protect, so when you do tell her, she can't destroy everything if she's inclined to do that.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” he asked Spock. “I know you work for Jim...”

“It was my idea,” the other man reassured him gently. “I very much wish to be of assistance in making your transition as easy as possible.”

“Wow, thank you,” Leonard said, moving impossibly closer into Jim's comforting hold. “That means a lot.”

Jim squeezed him firmly and kissed his temple, then led him into the small dining room where the food was waiting, covered in their foil pans to stay warm. Over lasagna and crusty garlic bread, the three men hashed out the details of retrieving Leonard's things, the dark haired man explaining where the few things he really wanted to keep were (mostly in his room and study) and what clothes he would need.

“I really want my computer,” he sighed. “Don't know how Spock could possibly get a desktop out without raising her suspicions on how long I'm gonna be gone. Especially since she thinks I'm spending my time here flat on my back. Or knees.”

“No need to take the entire computer,” Spock replied, pulling a flash drive from his vest pocket. “I'll simply download the contents while I'm packing up your things.”

“And I'll get you a laptop,” Jim agreed. “You need portability, anyway.”

“You don't need to buy me a laptop,” Leonard huffed, embarrassed.

“Who said anything about buying?” Jim laughed nervously, turning embarrassed himself, much to Leonard's confusion. “I've got a bad habit of not being able to make up my mind about a new laptop and buying several, then picking one. I usually donate the unused ones, but I just went through that process again and haven't gotten around to donating the leftovers. There's, like, six computers in the hall closet. Pick the one you want and I'll go ahead and get rid of the rest.”

“Wow, that's,” Leonard had a hard time processing that. “Neurotic?”

“Yeah, probably.”

Jim promptly changed the subject and they enjoyed their dinner without another word about Jim's electronics habits. 

“Alright, I let her know I need some stuff and that you're going to be the one picking it up,” Leonard told Spock after they had finished the dishes. “It went a lot smoother than I thought. She said to just give you the keys, she's out with friends and may not be home until late.”

“Very well,” Spock nodded. “I will leave now. Getting it done while she is still gone would probably be easiest.”

“Well, if she's gone, I could just go...”

“It's late, and I believe the past few days have been emotionally draining for you,” Spock countered. “Let me do this.”

“OK,” he agreed, somewhat reluctantly. “Thanks again, Spock.”

The other man simply nodded and left. Suddenly, Jim as there beside him, gently taking his arm and steering him back towards what was now their bedroom. Leonard half expected to get ravished again, but instead Jim quietly kissed him and pulled him into bed with him, both still clothed. That night, he slept in Jim's arms, feeling happy and content, sleeping better than he had in a long while.

*~*~*~*

When Leonard woke the next morning, sliding out of bed and blearily looking around, he realized that at some point Spock had snuck into their room with his clothes and personal things and put them away among Jim's things. Despite everything else they had done, it was the intimacy of this gesture, this mixing of their lives, that made Leonard's heart beat faster in his chest. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and lips pressed to the back of his neck. He leaned back into his lover's hold, laying his head back onto his shoulder.

“You want the shower first?” Jim's sleepy voice asked. “We won't get out of here today if we shower together.”

“Promise?”

“I really do,” Jim smiled, biting down on the offered expanse of neck, hands beginning to travel over the other man's torso, fingernails raking down his ribs and fingers wandering back up to pinch at tender nipples.

“I'm not sure the shower is the problem,” Leonard panted, hardening in his boxers. Jim's hand slid into his waistband, gripping the erection he found there, rocking his own into the other man's ass.

“You're right. Let's go ahead and shower together. I have a great water heater.”

They needed it.

*~*~*~*

“You are currently running twenty minutes behind,” Spock announced as he opened the back door of the car for the two men. 

“I'm the boss, Spock,” Jim smirked. “Everyone else is twenty minutes early. Good for them.”

Spock ignored him and closed the door on his passengers. Jim laughed and wrapped an arm around Leonard's shoulders and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“One of these days, I'm blowing you in the back of this car.”

Leonard turned bright red and smiled. He couldn't believe how incredibly feisty he had become in such a short period of time. He couldn't stop himself from imagining doing just that, and his dick twitched in interest, still tired from the shower, but putting up a valiant effort to get hard again.

“I'm holding you to that.”

Neither man could stop smiling at each other and they pressed their foreheads together. Nuzzling each other's noses turned into little closed mouthed kisses which degenerated into full, open mouthed making out. By the time Spock was opening the door for them, Jim had sucked Leonard's tongue into his mouth and was doing a good imitation of what he intended to do to other parts of his body later.

“We have arrived,” Spock announced in a bored tone.

Jim, with a Herculean effort, pulled himself away from the incredibly tempting man in his arms, taking in the bright, dazed eyes that looked back at him and the kiss swollen mouth he was leaving behind.

“Close the door, Spock,” he said, then dove back in.

Everyone was forty minutes early.

*~*~*~*

Jim took Leonard through the offices on the top floor, introducing him to everyone. Leonard couldn't imagine what they all thought of him, wondered if they knew he was the husband of the advertising manager who was hot and heavy for the new Kirk account. Wondered if they knew he was now the boss' boyfriend. Finally, they ended up in a corner office with a stunning view of the city below.

Leonard looked around with a raised eyebrow. There was a wide, cherry wood desk with a comfortable looking seat and matching bookshelves. The carpet under his feet was thick and he imagined it would be soft on bare feet. But something was off. He turned to the man who had sprawled out on the leather sofa that sat against one wall.

“Seems a bit empty,” Leonard commented.

“Yeah,” Jim smiled. “Thought you'd figure out what you wanted to put in here once you got settled.”

“What?!” Leonard spluttered. “You can't be serious.”

“Why not? I said we were equals. I work at home sometimes, and I work in this building sometimes. You have to have an office to do the same.”

Leonard shook his head and wandered over to the sofa, straddling Jim's lap and propping his elbows onto his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh really?” he smiled. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, of course it is.”

Leonard laughed, then kissed the smiling mouth below him, loving the ridiculous man he found himself with. He ground their groins together, not the least bit surprised to feel their cocks harden against each other. Jim moaned, opening his mouth and allowing Leonard's tongue inside. They sucked at each other's tongues and lips, while grinding together and stroking hands over clothed chests and shoulders until it just wasn't enough. Leonard pulled his mouth away, breathing hard.

“Don't suppose the door's locked?”

“Locked it when we came in,” Jim replied with a wicked grin. “Wanna christen your office?”

“Hell yeah, I do.”

They separated and left the sofa just long enough to strip their clothing off before coming back together, naked and wanting, heated flesh rubbing together. The grin had been stripped from Jim's face leaving only the expressions of desire and adoration for the incredibly gorgeous man in his lap behind. He spread his knees out as far as was comfortable and slid further down the couch, leaving his neck bent at an awkward angle and his long legs in a sprawl. However, it also caused Leonard to be laying down, torso to torso with Jim, and his own legs spread wide, tight bottom up in the air.

“Hmmm,” Jim smiled, running his hands over the curve of Leonard's ass before dipping his fingers into the crack and running one finger over his still loose, still lube and cum damp hole. The shower had been very nice that morning and Leonard had proven to be a quick student. “I know what I want. How 'bout you, baby? You sore?”

“Don't think so,” he panted back, his breath turning into a moan when that finger dipped inside and began fucking in and out, quickly turning into two fingers, then three. Leonard soon found himself riding the fingers inside of him, throwing his head back in abandon. “OK, not sore at all.”

“Good, 'cause I got something else for you to ride.”

Jim pulled his fingers out and positioned the head of his cock at his entrance. The exchange was so swift that Leonard didn't have time to feel empty before he was being filled again, but with something wider, longer, hotter than the fingers. He gasped in ecstasy, his motions quickening, taking him deeper. In return, Jim gripped the erection bouncing in front of him, stroking quickly from root to tip while is own member was being stroked by the hot channel of Leonard's passage.

Biting his lip, Leonard let go, shooting his load over Jim's chest, who in turn came inside his lover, not taking any care to stifle his own noises. Leonard collapsed across his chest, breathing hard.

“How is it possible,” he said, still breathless, “that I keep getting so damn horny? That's the third time, and it ain't even lunch time yet.”

Jim chuckled and held him close, planting a brief kiss on his neck.

“I didn't tell you the best part of your new office,” he whispered in his ear.

“What's that?” Leonard whispered back.

“Just like mine, it's got a private bathroom... with a shower.”

*~*~*~*

“Mr. Kirk,” a voice said outside of the door shortly after Jim and Leonard had gotten dressed. “Your eleven AM is here.”

Jim shot Leonard a confused look and opened the door to find his assistant standing outside.

“What eleven AM?”

“Mr. Sulu.”

“Crap. OK, send him in here in five minutes,” he closed the door, then turned back to Leonard. “I'm sorry, I told Spock to make the appointment but I didn't tell him when. Of course he would schedule for the earliest opportunity and when he knew you'd be in the office. Mr. Sulu works for the law firm I use and he specializes in family law. I asked him to handle your divorce. He's actually here to see you.”

Leonard suddenly felt nauseated and sat back on the sofa heavily. Jim sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Are you OK?” he asked, concern lacing his voice. “We can reschedule if you're not ready.”

“I'm fine,” Leonard sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “It's just difficult, making such a major change, but I want the divorce and you were right; if I'm going to try and make a relationship with you work, you deserve to have me completely, not to be living with a married man. I'm ready, though I don't have anything with me he might need.”

Just then, the door opened and Mr. Sulu was ushered in. Kirk let his lover go and got to his feet, greeting the newly arrived man. Leonard followed suit, introducing himself and shaking his hand.

“I'm sorry, I'm not actually prepared for the meeting,” Leonard admitted with a self-deprecating smile. “I'm not even sure what you'd need.”

“That's OK, this is a fact gathering meeting. Let's sit down together, talk about what you may be entitled to, what you can expect to happen, and what kind of documents I need you to gather and get to my office so I can prepare the divorce documents. Our next meeting will be more noticeably productive.”

“OK, that sounds good.”

Jim led Leonard over to one of the two chairs in front of his desk and motioned for Mr. Sulu to take the other one so they were facing each other. Then, with a quiet snick of the door, he left them in private.

*~*~*~*

Jim Kirk sat behind his desk, door closed, and picked up his phone. He dialed the number on a business card that had been sitting on top of a pile of sketches to the side of his desk surface for awhile. When the other end was picked up, he gritted his teeth and forced a smile into his voice.

“Jocelyn, so glad I caught you,” he said in his fakest CEO voice. “I wanted to discuss the signing of your company to manage my ad campaign.... Yes, yes, I'm ready, but I have a few stipulations that are non-negotiable.... Yes, I actually have a contract I'm going to need you to sign, but it won't be ready for a week or so.... Yes, that date should work for me. I'll let you know if it doesn't work after all. The other stipulation is that you, personally, handle the advertising for a friend of mine in the near future. You'll be paid your regular fees for that on top of what I'm paying you for my campaign, of course.... Wonderful. Take care, Jocelyn, goodbye.”

Jim hung up the phone and leaned back into his chair, staring blankly at the wall, lost in his own thoughts.

*~*~*~*

When they left that evening, both men were distracted. Spock opened the door to the limousine and they climbed in without a word. After pulling out of the office complex, Jim turned to Leonard, gave him an appraising look, then moved in, biting and sucking his neck while undoing his pants.

Leonard didn't ask what he was doing or try and stop him, he simply shifted so Jim would have better access and closed his eyes, just feeling. His pants and underwear were tugged down below his knees, his thighs were spread and his erection was gripped in a familiar hand, tearing a moan from him even as he bit his lips to try and keep the sounds in.

Then the warm mouth closed over him and he was done being quiet. He tangled his fingers in the hair of the head moving over his lap and growled, thrusting up into the open and pliant throat. He cried out again, this time in protest, when Jim moved off his cock. His tune changed, however, when that wide hand closed around him firmly again and a flat, wet tongue licked over his sac and perineum, dipping teasingly close to his opening, but never quite reaching. The mouth then closed over one of his testicles and gently sucked, stroking his impossibly hard member at the same time, moving over to the other one after a minute of sucking, giving it the same treatment.

Jim could still taste himself on Bones. They had cleaned up, taken showers, even, but a remnant of him still remained. It turned him on, made him feel possessive, feel an ownership over the man he knew he had no right to, but he wanted him. He loved him. Jim moaned low in his throat, wanting to make sure Leonard's skin would always taste and smell of him, and lifted his head to swallow his cock back down.

Jim may not have felt he should want to own the other man, but at that moment, Leonard felt owned. He felt possessed and protected, wanted, in a way he never had before. When Jim's mouth was suddenly back over his length, taking it all the way in with no hesitance, he sobbed and spilled down his throat. He felt perfectly safe in that moment. Safe to just be. That feeling continued even as Jim pressed his thighs back together and lifted his legs so that they were both over one of the blonde's shoulders.

Leonard opened his eyes to see Jim smiling sweetly down at him, even as he was opening his pants and pulling out his prick. Even as Jim roughly pushed into him, his eyes fluttering shut and the smile turning into an open mouthed sigh, Leonard felt warm, relaxed and satisfied. He let the man above him use him to get off, the slick slide inside of him feeling unimaginably good despite it being too soon for him to get hard again. When Jim spilled inside of him then pulled out, he felt empty and found himself wishing it had lasted longer.

Jim pressed a thumb against the lax opening, keeping his cum from dripping out before he pressed the thumb inside and watched the cum well up around the intrusion and spill down Leonard's tail bone. He pulled his thumb out and absentmindedly stuck it in his mouth. Leonard groaned at the sight and Jim met his eyes, smiling, before gently putting his legs down and helping him straighten his clothes.

“You're going to have to change your underwear when we get upstairs,” he said, a mischievous look in his eyes. “What do you think about getting a butt plug? When we have sex outside of home like this and there's no way to clean up before getting dressed, we can plug you up and keep my cum inside of you instead of making a wet spot.”

“I like that,” Leonard breathed, his pupils dilating. “I like the idea of keeping you inside of me.”

“Oh, hell,” Jim sighed, leaning over to kiss him. “I didn't even think of it like that. Yeah, I'd like to stay inside of you, too.”

They kissed again, the passion growing between them again. Jim felt overwhelmed by how aroused he was getting so soon after making love to his sweetheart, just thinking about plugging him up after coming inside of him. He was definitely getting that plug, and maybe a few other toys. He made the decision that if Leonard was game, they'd spend the evening looking online together for some fun treats they could both get into. He rapped on the window of the car.

When Spock opened the car door, Leonard realized that they had probably been sitting in the garage of their home for awhile, Spock basically standing guard right outside, waiting for the signal that they were ready to get out. He didn't mind. And then, as they stood in the elevator, Jim with an arm wrapped around his waist, and were rising to the top floor, Leonard also realized that he had not only received a blow job in Spock's presence, but he was certain the car was still moving when Jim started fucking him.

It didn't bother him like he thought it would.


	4. Four and Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! It's short so I stuck the epilogue right with it. Thanks everyone for sticking it out with me!

The following week settled into somewhat of a routine for Leonard. Mornings usually meant making love with Jim, either in bed followed by a long shower full of kissing and touching or just directly in the shower. They would have breakfast, then, for three days in a row, head into the office. There he would work on his book for several hours straight, making more progress than he ever had thanks to a stress free environment, while Jim worked on what he needed to. Sometimes Leonard would ask, but he'd end up glazing over while Jim was talking. Jim was never offended. He would just start pulling Leonard's clothes off when he did that.

It was Jim that made sure Leonard ate lunch, though he came to realize it was Spock who made sure Jim ate. They would eat in Leonard's office, have sex somewhere they hadn't yet (they were running out of those spots), shower and then get back to work. They'd leave in the evening, earlier than Jim usually did, because he wanted to spend time with Leonard, take him to dinner, introduce him to people he knew. And Leonard loved that part, being introduced as Jim Kirk's boyfriend, though he realized, belatedly, it might come back to bite him in the ass.

//”Leonard?”//

“Jocelyn,” Leonard answered, trying to keep his dread to himself.

The call came in early Thursday morning while Jim was making them breakfast. He almost hadn't answered it, but he knew that the pit in his stomach that had opened up when he saw her name on his caller ID would plague him all day and only get worse if he didn't answer. Jim looked up sharply when he heard the name coming from Leonard, one eye on their eggs. Leonard made the sudden decision to put her on speaker.

//”What the hell, Leonard, are you stupid?”//

“Excuse me?!”

//”I said sleep with him, not date him. You're all over social media and some actual news sites as James Kirk's new boyfriend. They call you a mysterious, dark haired man who has clearly won the heart of the city's most eligible bachelor, seen on his arm three nights in a row meeting his most important friends and colleagues, people he's never introduced any of his flings to.”//

“Do you actually have a problem with that?”

//”The problem is, you're not mysterious to my bosses, coworkers, friends or clients! They know who you are. They keep asking me if we're getting divorced. It's humiliating! My husband stepping out on me like that! When are you coming home?”//

He lost it. In that moment, giving Jim the most incredulous look he could, feeling his face contort in a way he didn't think it had in all the years he had been a placid doormat, he completely lost his cool.

“Good, god woman! Have you lost your pea brained mind?! Spock has moved every scrap of my belongings out of the condo! How could you not have noticed?! Some of my stuff was out in the main rooms! Only a shallow, self absorbed, former corn festival queen wouldn't notice things missing from her house! I! Moved! OUT! And I am Jim's boyfriend and as soon as they're done, you're getting served with divorce papers!”

//”Well, I see you decided I couldn't give you enough -”//

“Love? Affection? Respect? Cause don't you make this about money, woman. I've been trying to win back your love for years but I've finally realized all you are capable of seeing me as is a whore to do your bidding. Me telling you I don't care about the money doesn't seem to matter. This marriage was over after you got the account no matter what. I had already made that decision and was planning on getting my own place, then Jim happened, and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. But I'm telling you right now, if Jim ends up being half the ass you are, I'll be living on my own.”

With that, Leonard hung up the phone. Before Jim could say anything, he picked another number from his contacts and hit it.

“Mr. Sulu, I hate to be a bother, but how close are you to having the papers for the divorce ready? I'm afraid that it may have escalated.”

He listened for a moment, then shot Jim an annoyed look.

“I do realize that Mr. Kirk is paying you, but I'd rather you serve the papers on Jocelyn in the normal manner. I think I understand what Mr. Kirk's motives are for having them delivered to him, but that's not the way I want to do it.... Great, thank you. Have a good day.”

Leonard hung up and just stared at Jim, a frown on his face and an eyebrow lifted. He crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“You wanna tell me why you were having my divorce papers delivered to your office instead of served?”

Jim suddenly realized he had overstepped. He meant well, he really did, and he so enjoyed taking care of Leonard. The man had been mistreated and degraded, and by the one person who should have been cherishing him and loving him. Jim just wanted to do that, to protect him, but his divorce may have been one thing he shouldn't have gotten so involved in.

“OK, first of all, I may have gone too far, and I'm sorry,” Jim hedged before explaining. “I may have called Jocelyn and told her I was ready to sign the papers but I had a couple of non-negotiable points, one of which was to sign a contract that wasn't a contract but your divorce papers.”

“Damn it, Jim,” Leonard dropped his arms and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You were going to sign her the whole time. You haven't even been interviewing any other advertisers. You and I both know that her company is the best and she's the best they've got.”

“I know. But you deserve what ever you and Mr. Sulu have put in those papers.”

“I agree. And she has a right to fight it out in court. A judge should make the final decision if she doesn't agree with us.”

“OK. I'm sorry.”

“What was the other thing?”

“What?”

“You said a couple of things. A couple means two, usually. What was the other thing?”

“I also told her she would have to do the advertising for a friend of mine in the near future which she doesn't know is you and your book,” he said quickly.

“OK,” Leonard agreed.

“OK?”

“Yep. I just said she's the best and she won't ruin her reputation to spite me, regardless of how spiteful she is. And the book is done.”

“What? Really? Oh my god! We should celebrate!”

“I couldn't agree more,” Leonard smiled, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck. “Let's stay home.”

“You're not mad at me?”

“No,” Leonard admitted. “It may not be manly, but I like the way you take care of me.”

“I like taking care of you,” Jim whispered, his lips ghosting over Leonard's. “Let me take care of you.”

“Yes, please.”

Their lips pressed together and they kissed tenderly. 

Thursday, Friday and the weekend were spent at home. Taking care of each other.

*~*~*~*

Monday they returned to the office and Leonard found himself in front of his computer working on the second novel in his series. He was so excited. Only in his wildest dreams did he envision this moment, and it had always been with a proud Jocelyn applauding him. Now it was a reality and it was all for himself. He knew Jim was proud of him, but it was just for himself he was doing this now.

There was a knock on his door, startling him. No one ever knocked on his door. Well, Jim did, but then stuck his head in, usually with a quip, like, 'who you hiding', or 'did I catch you masturbating,' and on one memorable occasion, 'can I suck you off' while a young assistant was passing by. She dropped everything she was carrying all over the floor. This person didn't stick their head in and make a dirty joke, so it wasn't Jim.

“Come in,” he called and Jim's personal assistant stuck his head in.

“There is a woman here to see you, Mr. McCoy. She said she's your ex?”

“Oh, thank you, please send her in.”

The young man left and Jocelyn walked in, briefcase in hand.

“Have a seat,” he said to her, hearing the trepidation in his voice, not able to control it.

“Thank you, Leonard,” she said, polite, but not friendly. “I guess you want to know why I'm here. Well, first of all, I want to apologize for what I said over the phone. It was true, but in bad taste to say it. I was angry. I'm still angry. I know we aren't in love anymore, but we had a partnership, and I feel completely betrayed.”

“Jocelyn,” Leonard started gently. “We did not have a partnership. You hated me, I loved you, and that is far from ideal. You kept me around because I was useful.”

“And I thought I was useful to you, as well.”

“I'm not helpless. And I'm not addicted to 'nice things.' I could have worked as a barista and lived in a crappy apartment. I was about to do just that after all this mess was over. OK, I was probably going to sell the car Jim gave me and then wait for the divorce while working as a barista and working on my book. Which, by the way, is done and with an agent. And yes, Jim made the introduction. I can take care of myself, but I'm not stupid, despite what you think.”

“OK,” she huffed. “Maybe I deserved that. I know I wasn't great to you. I just... here.”

She opened her briefcase and handed him a stack of papers.

“I signed them. My lawyer said it was fair. I could still fight it, but, well, I don't think either of us wants a long drawn out divorce. I don't imagine that your boyfriend would appreciate it, anyhow.”

“If you take it to court, he'll still sign,” Leonard assured her, but took the papers.

“Not taking the chance,” she smirked as she rose to her feet. “I'm off to meet with him now. So, except for the occasional party that he throws that I'm sure you'll be putting the menu together for, we won't be seeing each other again. Be sure to make him your crepes.”

She sauntered out of Leonard's office. If she had turned around, she might have wondered why he was smirking, too.

*~*~*~*

Epilogue

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Jim whispered hotly into Leonard's ear as he thrust into him.

Leonard moaned and clenched around him. The wall of the bathroom stall was cool against his cheek. He moved his hands up, grasping the top of the stall to give him more leverage as he tilted his ass further up, taking Jim deeper.

“God, Bones, you're so hot.”

“Not tired of me, yet?” McCoy breathed, laughter in his voice.

“Never, you perfect, perfect man,” Jim answered, then pounded into him hard. “You ready? You ready for me, baby?”

“Yes, yes, Jim, yes!”

Jim gripped Leonard's cock firmly in his fist, stroking him in time with the thrusts into his body, pushing him over the edge just as he spilled, hot and wet, into his lover. They panted together, standing on weak legs, holding each other up while they recovered. Leonard started laughing.

“What?” Jim asked.

“I made a mess of the stall.”

Jim looked over his shoulder at the streaks on the wall and giggled as well.

“Wow, that's gross.”

“You have been known to lick that off me,” Leonard complained.

“Yeah, but do you know how nasty public bathrooms are? I would never lick that up. And I want you to wash your hands.”

“Well, duh. You're getting soft, do your job.”

“So demanding,” Jim chuckled, pulling a small, silver butt plug out of a satin bag that he'd retrieved from his pocket. He pulled out and inserted the plug with a quick, practiced motion, then wiped himself off with some tissue.

“Alright, get out so I have room to pull up my pants.”

“Yes, sir,” Jim saluted and left the stall to wash his hands. “Come on, gorgeous, we need to get back out there.”

“I'm ready. Just let me wash my hands and we can go.”

Jim unlocked the door and they walked out, shamelessly, together, past a short line waiting for the men's room, and back into the reception room covered with posters featuring the cover of Leonard's book. People were mingling, drinking champagne, talking together. Jim looked at the number of people present and whistled.

“Jocelyn did a really good job with the ad campaign,” he mused.

“Yes, she did,” Leonard agreed. “Is she going to be here tonight?”

“She called with her apologies. Seems she has a headache.”

“That's a pity.”

They kept straight faces for a moment more before breaking out in laughter.

“Mr. McCoy? It's time,” Leonard's assistant said, getting his attention.

“Thank you,” he smiled, and kissed Jim before heading towards a podium at the top of the room.

“Attention, if you'd all please take a seat, the author, Leonard McCoy, will be treating us with a reading from his book.”

Leonard took the announcer's place to roaring applause.

“Thank you, everyone,” Leonard grinned, blushing. “Thank you for coming. Before I read the passage, I just want to thank the man that made this all possible. The man who helped me believe in myself again. And the man who I'll be marrying next month. James Kirk, the love of my life.”

“Love you, too, baby!” Jim called from the front of the room.

The room filled with laughter and applause while Jim and Bones grinned at each other from across the room, love in their eyes.

It would work.

The End


End file.
